Journey to the Past
by ShadowZone85
Summary: Ariya Tripitikas: a young woman with a troubled past. Only trouble is, she can't remember it. Her only clues are her dreams, and as a new big sister to a little brother named Jason, can they unlock the mysteries surrounding her past, and end the evil reign of the Jade Warlord and free the Monkey King Ariya has dreamt about? Rated T
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hi, there folks! Today I bring to you a revised edition to the partial story originally written by WishUponAStar1015. I have permission to finish it as I really really do love this story! She had allowed me to re-do the first hand full of chapters she's already done and put my own twist to it. I also have her permission to write the rest of the story with my own imagination. Also, as gratefull as I am for her letting me do this, I have suggested I would forward each chapter to her for reviewing before I post it here. So, needless to say, if she approves what I have written, it will be posted for your viewing pleasure. :D On another note, she seems to be loving what I've done with it so far. Yay! So, with out further ado, here is the updated Prologue and Chapter One!**

**P.S. Since Return of the Jade Princess is already taken, WishUponAStar1015 and I have come to an agreement on a new title. I don't have to tell you what it is, do I? :P**

**~MK~AT~**

I was floating in nothing but darkness, feeling weightless and without mass. The sounds of crashing and clanging of metal echoed around me. I tried to move my body, but to no avail. My body was completely limp. I felt panic surge through my veins as I desperately struggled to lift my eyelids from my unconscious state. Everything was dark and when I managed to actually lift my eyelids, the blinding light made everything worse. I was in a terrible amount of pain and all I wanted was to get down from this stinking wall!

Wait…

My eyes snapped open as I realized that I was _actually_ strapped to a wall. How had I gotten there to begin with? _When_ had I gotten there?

I struggled as hard as I could, but flinched when I suddenly heard cruel laughter next to my ear. I jerked my head to the left and saw a pair of dark, evil eyes boring right through mine. The eyes belonged to an elaborately dressed man, looking something like...a Warlord? He had hair as black as ebony that was held high in a knot at the top of his head, wrapped in an intricate gold hair piece.

I pushed my head far away from him and blinked in surprise when I saw a fruit being thrown at the man's head. It was kind of amusing. I looked up and felt myself smile, felt a calming warmth spread through my body. My savior was standing some feet behind whoever this creepy man was, arms folded, smiling and giggling childishly. Who was this man? He seemed so familiar to me, with white-blonde hair held up high in a ponytail, wearing a dark green tunic with brown leather boots, shoulder and arm bracers. I couldn't help but feel affection for this giggling stranger, and I smiled at him fondly.

I was about to call out for him, but stopped when I saw he was concentrating very hard on the battle. It was weird; I had never seen anyone so concentrated on something… unless...was I in danger? I didn't feel like I was in danger, but maybe he felt like I was. That was another thing. Why would a stranger work so hard to save me? I didn't know him...did I? Were we related? Friends? Or perhaps..._lovers_? Judging by his actions, the way he bounced from one wall to the next, giggling, swinging from the rafters, twirling his golden staff, he seemed to be a bit monkey-ish.

A Monkey King!

I felt like I would only get in his way seeing that he was in such a heated battle, so I kept my mouth shut. Suddenly, the Warlord suggested that they fight without weapons and without chi magic, for the Monkey King without his faithful staff would be useless. A lowly hermit, so the Warlord had called him. Sure, like the Monkey King would believe that…would he? Of course he would. He was so damn trusting! I wanted to cry out, to warn him, but I didn't want him lose his concentration either.

The Monkey King shoved his trusted metal staff down into the ground, and was about to take position, but stopped when he saw that the Warlord had hidden a knife in his sleeve. He was going to step forward but…no! It was too late; he had already flung the knife. I watched as it flipped through the air...and landing into my chest. I didn't feel much at first due to the shock of being stabbed, but the pain hit suddenly and forcefully.

I gasped as I felt a searing pain in my chest, pulsating with every beat of my heart. It was agonizing. I looked down in a sort of daze, not believing what I was seeing. Suddenly, the restraints were loosened and I fell to the ground in a shaking heap. I felt myself becoming weak. My hands flew up to the knife lodged in my chest as a pair of strong, yet gentle, arms wrapped around my shoulders. The Monkey King tried to lift me very gently, but each movement of my body was excruciating.

I looked up in a daze, looking up into the distraught eyes of the one I loved. Love? Yes, yes, I loved this man. It seemed cruely ironic that I would realize my feelings as I was assuredly looking death in the face. Life is but a cruel bitch. He lightly shook my shoulders, and gave a light cry as I collapsed in his arms. I just couldn't hold myself up any longer. He turned me over on my back and placed my head in his lap, lightly gripping the knife and tugging it from my chest.

Once the knife was dislodged from my chest, the blood could flow freely, causing his eyes to blur as tears began to form. I knew that I was going to die, just as he did, but he seemed to not want to face the truth. He was rocking me slightly now, craddling me, face buried in my silver hair, silently and shamelessly letting his tears fall from his face. He bunched up the tough material of his belt and pressed it to the grotesque wound, but it didn't help.

"Snowflake," I whispered ever so quietly, my voice shaky, raspy, the taste of blood in my mouth and dripping out the corner in a thin line. It was so quiet that only he was able to hear me. I brought one hand up to his face, cupping his cheek, and my eyes started to glaze with unshed tears. "Be happy…...for me. It's alright, I'm not...afraid to die...I got to have you. I love y-you." A strained, raspy, and choked whisper was I could do as a single tear streaming down my face. Then, everything went dark. There was no sound, no light…no anything.

Just as I was about to give into the darkness, a gentle, older voice came drifting through the darkness. The darkness shifted. I was no longer in the arms of my beloved. Instead, I was standing next to him, watching him sob into my lifeless form.

"My dear, sweet daughter," Cooed the gentle voice. Daughter? Suddenly I felt a warm presence behind me. I looked, but there was nothing there. I turned back to the weeping form of the Monkey King, stead fast refusing to let me go, and watched as the form of an old, white haired man appear out of thin air. His smile was gentle, and I couldn't help but smile back, though sadly, as he continued to speak, "The Monkey King wanted nothing more than to avenge your death, but he was tricked." The older man sighed. It was almost like he was disappointed over something. I watched as the white-blonde haired man – the Monkey King – stood and cast away two metal staffs that I know I had seen somewhere before. "In order to preserve his power and the power of his love, he cast away the staffs…but he also cast away a servant." The old man said. It was then that I saw the hair glinting against the metal of his staff.

I watched, horrified, as the Monkey King pointed a finger at the Warlord, and smiled a smile filled with unspoken promises that he would have his revenge, as he was turned to stone by the Warlord's chi magic. The scene shifted again, and I watched as the people of a place called the Jade Palace gave me a proper burial. They mourned my death, but what the older man said next really struck a nerve.

"My dearest…you are ready to come home. Only you and Jason have the power to free the Monkey King from his prison. Only then will you learn what you have forgotten. He said. Suddenly, it was like I was being shoved, and I felt myself falling…

**~MK~AT~**

I jumped, falling off of my bed as I jerked awake. I was dreaming. It wasn't the first time I'd had this dream, nor was it the second, or third. In fact, this dream seemed to dominate my sleep every night, reoccurring the second I closed my eyes. I had been having the same dream for the past six weeks. Every night it had been the same. The same people. The same message. The same sorrow. The same strange feeling I got in my chest at the sight of the Monkey King becoming trapped in stone.

It had been three years since the day I had gotten the phone call from Jason, my dear younger brother. Nothing could have made me happier than to have that bastard of a father arrested and convicted to several years in federal prison. It turns out he had been a drug dealer as well! What are the odds of that?

I got to my feet, a hand to my head and my other hand on the wall to help steady me. This was my routine every time I had this dream. I went to my desk and quietly opened the drawer. It squeaked quite a bit and Jason's room was right next to mine, so I needed to be as quiet as possible. I retrieved a small bottle, and Inside was a white hair. It wasn't just any white hair…it was the same kind of hair that floated in the wind against the staff in my dream.

Of course, this wasn't any substantial proof that my dream was real, only that I found a stray hair floating in my room that looked just like the one in my dream. But this wasn't the only source of proof that I had. I reached underneath my shirt to pull out a small jade leaf. It was beautifully carved, and a small, almost invisible, hole was drilled into the base of the leaf so that it could be made into a necklace. The small jade object had a black ribbon running through it, and I _know _that everything that I had been dreaming of was true, because I was wearing this exact same jade leaf in my dream, except I wore it around my head, like a circlet, and there was the letter that appeared out of thin air with a message from...my 'father'.

So, I had died, but I had died for the man I loved…even if I didn't remember him, and I knew that one thing was for certain. The time when I release him from his stone cage was drawing near...and the Jade Princess would be there by his side once again.


	2. The Staffs of Legend

Chapter One

The Staff's of Legend

**~MK~AT~**

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Now that I was awake, there was no way that I would be able to get back to sleep. With the morning sunlight shining through my window, leaving a dusty patch of light on the floor, I decided to get dressed instead. I dressed into a flowing knee length green dress with a black sash tied around my waist, black stockings, and black six inch stilettos. I tied my hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon. I usually braided my hair, for training, but I hadn't been able to find a nice martial arts dojo here in Boston, so what was the point?

Although, sometimes I would climb to the roof of our apartment building and practice with the bo staff I had bought for myself with the birthday money I got from Jason, my mom and other family members. It was my moment of Zen, a way of finding some semblance of inner peace in this crazy world. A lot of times, however, I'd experience the strangest feeling of déjà vu, like I had done something like this before…..I just couldn't remember where. I shook my head in annoyance at my lack of memory, and took the ribbon that held the small jade leaf and tied it around my neck. Somehow it made me feel oddly safe. The necklace clearly held some sort of meaning, and it was driving me mad that I couldn't figure out what it was.

In the room next to mine, my brother, Jason, slept peacefully. Contrary to my well kept room, his room was covered with martial arts posters, Asian legend posters, and one odd Boston Bruins poster. There were figurines lining the dressers, and there were memorabilia items strewn across the floor. After a few moments, I appeared in the doorway to his room, and watched for a moment as he twitched a few times in his sleep. I wanted to wake him up, but after I saw how messy the room was I decided to take it upon myself to tidy it up a little.

After ten minutes of picking up dirty laundry, my little brother finally woke with a start.

"Well, it's about time lazy bones! I was concerned I'd have to get the ice water." I said with a giggle. He looked around with a strange expression before stretching and maneuvering himself into a sitting position.

"I had a strange dream lastnight. I dreamt about a bo staff, a special one...and some warrior named: The _Monkey King_. Weird." He mumbled before running a hand through his hair. What? He was dreaming about the Monkey King? But before my mind could question it, Jason looked towards the television, which was playing some old martial arts movie about a warrior, who strangely enough, acted, and looked a bit monkey-ish. So maybe there wasn't a connection after all. He turned it off and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

"Are we still going to see, Hop, today?" I questioned him as I straightened up the sheets on his bed. He constantly told me that I didn't need to clean up, but I had been so used to cleaning up my whole life that it really didn't bother me. It would be a difficult task to break the habit my father had instilled within me.

"Yeah. I wanna check the new movies he's got." Came the muffled reply. I giggled at his groggy, sleepy tone and went downstairs to make us some breakfast. Usually our mother had something prepared for us, but she's been working double shifts at the hospital the last few weeks, and never has the time anymore.

Less than an hour later, the two of us had eaten breakfast and were on our way to Chinatown. Jason was ridding his bike, peddling slowly so I could keep up. I don't ride bikes, especially in heels, and I really don't care for them; walking is healthier, and much safer in my opinion.

Soon enough we arrived at the shop in Chinatown. I smiled as I heard the little bell ring, and Chinese opera music playing when I opened the door. I smiled wider when greeted by Hop with a big hug. Since I had been living with my mom and brother, I had become good friends with the old man. We shared a similar interest with Chinese antiques, and he would often share with me the legends of his home country.

"Ariya! A most welcome visitor! You brought Kung Fu boy with you?" Hop asked happily, as he let me out of his hug. For an old man, he can hug rather strongly.

"I believe the right question is: when will I ever _not_ have him with me?" I said, with a playful smile, as I watched Jason park the bike.

"Aha! Clever girl!" Hop chuckled.

"What's going on, Hop?" Jason questioned as he entered the shop, making a bee line straight to the movie section of the pawn shop. I smirked and just shook my head. My brother was such a weirdo.

"Ah, you back again?" Hop questioned Jason after he gave me a wink. Hop moved behind the counter and counted his money before stuffing it into an old coffee can, and put crinkled paper on top so the change wouldn't jingle.

"Oh, sick." My brother said suddenly. I just shook my head and went to go look at the figurines and the authentic costumes. Some of them were really elaborate and beautiful. Sometimes Hop would let me try them on in order to air them out. If I could, I would buy the whole rack and then wear the clothing every day!

"Find good one?" I heard Hop question as I perused the rack of clothing.

"They're all so beautiful, it's hard to pick just one!" I laughed as I eyed a particular jade colored dress, "I just don't have the money right now." Hop eyed me for a few moments before smiling a small smile and wandering off.

As I looked through the clothing, a twinkle from the side caught my eye. It was something on the jewelry table. When I investigated further I was surprised to see a jade leaf that looked suspiciously like the one I wore around my neck. I reached out to pick up the small trinket. It wasn't a fake or cheap feeling item. It had some weight to it, like mine did, and the color showed no signs of fading or deterioration. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was the twin to my jade leaf, like they belonged together. I began to wonder if Hop had seen anymore of these jade leaves as I turned the object between the tips of my fingers.

Right on cue, as if he had heard my thoughts, Hop came up behind me.

"Find something else of interest?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah." I couldn't help myself, "This jade leaf...look familiar?"

I held up the two leaves side by side, and fought hard to suppress a giggle as Hop's eyes grew big.

"Where you get this?" He asked, shuffling closer toward me, taking the jade leaf around my neck in his fingers.

The smile I had formed melted away slightly.

"To be honest, I don't...remember." I replied solemnly, "It was on my lap when I awoke one morning. In fact, it was the morning Jason called me to tell me our father had gone to prison, that I was going to live with him and mom!"

Hop stared at me in bewilderment. He glanced down at the leaves, then back up at me, "You sure you don't know where you got yours? Or where it came from?" He asked.

I sighed, "Yep," I replied.

"Ariya," Hop said quietly, grabbing my arm gently and pulling me closer to his face, "these leaves are two of three that once belonged to the Jade Princess! She wore them round her head...as circlet. It was given to her by her beloved...and betrothed...before she die."

I stared at Hop in shock. He pretty much summed up my dream in just a few sentences and Hop knew nothing of my dream, no one did! Was this a sign? Were these two jade leaves and my dream connected, or was it just a coincidence?

As I stared at the twin leaves. I felt myself become disoriented. Images started to flash in my head, images of a beautiful land, with mountains, a river, and lush green grass as far as the eye could see. I had the jade leaves in my hand. I took one of the leaves in my fingers, and with some effort, I flung it forward. I watched as the tiny object came into contact with the forehead of a white-blonde haired man. The Monkey King! But after a moment, he dissipated into shimmering wisps of golden light, leaving behind a single strand of hair floating of it's own accord through the air.

"Ariya, you okay? Yes?" Came Hop's voice, jarring me from my...what was that exactly...a vision?

"Yeah, Hop, I'm alright. Just a bit tired. I haven't been sleeping well the last few weeks. I sort of zoned out for a moment there."

"Ah. Well, I feel I should give you second jade leaf. No charge. Late birthday gift, yeah? It bring you good fortune," Hop chuckled, raspily, placing the other jade leaf in my hand and wrapping my fingers around it.

"Oh, but, Hop, you don't have-" I was about to protest when he cut me off.

"No! Won't take no for answer. They belong together. Maybe you find other one soon, huh?" Hop said with another raspy chuckle and walked away.

I was extremely touched to say the least. Hop loved his money, so for him to give me something without pay was something to cherish.

"Well, thank you, Hop," I replied, taking my necklace off to put the other leaf on it, and tying it around my neck once more. I leaned in and gave Hop a tiny peck on the cheek. He smiled, and I swear behind his tanned and aged skin a pale red surfaced to the top.

"Yeah…Ten Tigers of Kwangtung…" I heard my brother in the distance, "This is gold." I spared a glance in his direction. As I turned around I heard Jason swoon over the movies once again, "Oh!" He exclaimed in excitement as he grabbed a DVD from the shelf, "Bride with White Hair! Chinese – no subtitles!" He almost squealed as I tried not to laugh at his voice. It would only embarrass him. I turned away and made my way to the back. There were some other pieces of jewelry in the back that caught my attention. Perhaps I could buy my mother an early birthday present.

"Hey, Hop?" I heard my brother's voice once again, and I caught a glimps of the old man take a swig out of a silver flask, "You got any early Shaw Brothers? There's a guy that does Leopard Style that I…" He was cut off as Hop laughed at him. I was amused as well. My brother was almost obsessed with Kung Fu, but for some reason he had never noticed that I was trained in it. Odd isn't it?

"Leopard Style. Dragon Style, fly through air, walk on water. Crouching Tiger. Spanking Monkey." The old man laughed at him once again in his harsh way. I wondered how much abuse, or most likely alcohol, he had put it through, "I know you. Another white boy who wants know Kung Fu. Kick the ass! Get the girls." And with that I just couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Shut it!" Jason exclaimed as he turned to see me doubled over in laughter.

Suddenly, I felt an intense pull behind my navel. It was so intense it wiped the smile off my face within seconds. Something was calling to me, but what, and where? I tried to follow the call, letting my instincts kick in; and they were leading me to the back room. It seems Jason was feeling something too, because he met me at the door, a zoned-out expression plastered on his face. Jason slowly walked to the back room and I followed.

We looked to the floor, enraptured, and Jason crouched down to pick up a discarded yellow-bronze staff. The heads of the staff had been carved to show monkeys of different style. I lightly touched the bronzed staff with a stomach lurching feeling of déjà vu. I had seen that exact staff before – I had _touched_ the staff before. I had known the wielder _and_ owner of the staff!

A glint to the right caught my eye, and mounted on the wall was another staff – it was the one that had been calling to me. It sounded as if it had been calling to my very soul. Once I picked it up it was as if everything clicked into place. I twirled the shimmering staff around – careful of the small spikes on the end so that it wouldn't injure my brother. I nearly cried. It was like reuniting with an old friend.

"Only storage back here." Came Hop's voice from behind us, startling me from my current hypnosis.

"Where did you get these?" Jason asked in awe. I stepped forward, holding out the staff. It wasn't mine, of course. It was Hops. I couldn't just act like it rightfully belonged to me no matter how much the staff felt like it belonged in my hands. My arms stayed outstretched for a moment as Hop took the weapon from my hands, and I had to stifle a whimper as I felt it slip from my fingertips.

"Hitokiri…" I muttered as he placed the staff back on the wall. Weird. That name just popped in my head out of nowhere.

"This…" Hop continued as he motioned towards the staff in Jason's hands, "…was here…when my grandfather opened this shop. Hundred years ago…he waited for a man to pick up…" he reached out to take the staff from Jason. Hop reached up to the best of his ability and put the staff on a holder on top of a worn dresser. "Return to rightful owner..." he continued with the story, "…man never came. My father take over shop. Waited, too…long time…now me." he finished solemnly. He turned to me and spoke again, "This one…" he pointed to the staff on the wall, the one I had held, "belong to Princess of Jade Kingdom…beloved of other staff owner. Some say she die…some say disappear…never came."

I looked at the staff with a surprised expression. The mysterious voice in my dreams had called me a Jade Princess. What did that mean? Did that staff really belong to me? Was I some sort of reincarnation and was having dreams of the past? There was no possible explanation what I was experiencing that I could think of at this moment, so I just kept quiet. Perhaps I could come back later and ask Hop some more questions about his father. Maybe he had some answers.

"They're northern temple style Bo staffs. The same kind the Thirteen Monks used to save the Tang Emperor. I've…seen it before…that exact one." Jason said suddenly, referring to the staff with the monkeys on it, "I've had dreams about it." He continued in a faraway voice.

I stared in shock. He had been having dreams about it? Since when? Hop didn't seem to think anything about it. He just seemed to laugh it off, ushering the two of us back into the main part of the shop.

"You know why? You watch too much Hong Kong phooey!" He waved us on, "Come. Come on." He led us back to where the main part of the shop met with the front door. "I give you five awesome Bruce Lee movie…for very sick price."

Both of us just followed in a sort of daze.

"You the man, Hop." Jason said, distantly.

What in the world had just happened back there?

**~MK~AT~**

**A/N: So what did you think of the first chapter? I thought it would be fun to play Hop or "Lu" as a sort of eccentric uncle for Ariya. He definitely seems the type. Haha! X) **


	3. The Bullies

A/N:** Thank you so much to those of you that followed and reviewed! It really means a lot to me. :)**

**So here is chapter two. Ariya and Jason come face to face with Lupo and his band of misfits. Let me know what you think of this one! This chapter is a bit short, unfortunatley. I just didn't really see much happening for this one, it's more like a filler, but I will more than make up with the next chapter, which will be much longer. Also, as it'll be a longer chapter, I won't be able get it out to you for a while. It's the big moment when Hop's shop gets raided, and Jason and Ariya take their 'journey to the past'.**

**P.S. Please note that this is, obviously, a fan fic, so I intend to add things here and there that weren't actually part of the movie, for added detail and such.**

Chapter Two

The Bullies

**~MK~AT~**

Both Jason and I managed to find at least a few things to buy from the shop. Jason bought a couple of DVDs while I found a nice pair of training shoes in my size and in good condition. They fit exceptionally well and Hop's eyes glittered when we made our purchases. Perhaps it was because we had bought something from the shop…or perhaps it was because he knew that I practiced the martial art of his native country. Either way I exited the shop with a bright smile on my face.

Minutes later we were out in the crisp fall weather, travelling down a semi-busy sidewalk in downtown Boston. The not-so-friendly part of Boston. I told Jason we should have taken the direct route home, but he insisted on going the long way around.

We mostly strolled past appartment buildings, some old, some covered in graffiti. The ground was littered with leaves from nearby trees, old newspaper inserts from a newspaper stand, candy wrappers, empty cigarette boxes and things people around here just didn't have the decency to pick up after they've discarded it. Eww.

As we walked, my mind kept wandering back to the incident at the pawn shop. That feeling of ownership as I held that staff in my hands, and the name that suddenly appeared in my head; Hitokiri. Was that the name of someone, or perhaps the staff? I couldn't get what Hop had said about the staff out of my mind either, about the staff belonging to the Jade Princess. First I have dreams about her, then, I hold the actuall staff belonging to her in my hands. What made it all the more confusing was having the feeling it was _mine_. What was going on here? It didn't make any sense, and it was bothering me like a bad itch...an itch to know...an itch to know what connection the Jade Princess and I had. So help me I will find out...if it kills me.

Suddenly, as we continued along the sidewalk, a girl called out Jason's name. I curiously looked around as a dark haired girl walked over to the two of us from behind a circular fence imbedded into a stone wall. Behind her looked like a run down recreation park complete with a cracked and worn basketball court.

"Jason!" The girl called again as my brother came to a sudden stop. "Hey. What's up?" She questioned, eyeing me as I moved to stand beside Jason."Who's that?" Her eyes narrowed as we got closer. Jason looked back to me, then to the dark haired girl, as if worried that we may start a fight or something. When it became evident that Jason wasn't going to say anything, I took the opportunity to introduce myself.

"I'm Ariya, Jason's older sister." I said cooly, holding out a hand for the girl to shake. The girl just looked at me, noticing the distinct and unusual starry color of my hair.

"Nice hair." She said, not smiling, not taking my hand.

"Thanks." I said quietly as I lowered my hand. I was feeling slightly insulted that the girl neither took my hand after I introduced myself nor give her name in return. What was I supposed to call her if she never gave me her name? Tramp? Hey, it's a thought.

"What's up?" She questioned again, looking back towards Jason and acting like I wasn't even there. I just sighed and leaned up against the wall, half listening to the conversation my brother was having and half keeping an eye out on the activity around us.

"Nothin' much." I heard my brother reply to the girl's question, "Just, y'know, cruisin'." He replied, motioning towards his bike. The dark haired girl's eyes narrowed as she looked back towards me.

"Cruisin' wit ya sistah?" She questioned, obviously making sure that the I was, indeed, his sister. It was silent for a few moments and it was then that I started to feel a little bit out of place. Jason would have a better time flirting with the dark haired girl if I weren't there…but for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

"You've been to Chinatown." The girl said, nodding to the basket. Jason's movies and my training shoes were wrapped neatly in a bag. "What's up with that?" The girl continued, raising her eyebrows as she waited for Jason to answer her question.

"Oh…uh…" He stumbled over his words. He was trying to act cool, but since he was still stuck in that kind of awkward phase…it wasn't working too well.

"Kung Fu." He blurted out, catching my full attention. What did he know about Kung Fu? It was one of the hardest forms of martial arts to master simply because it, in itself, had several forms and techniques derived from one art. It seemed to do the trick with the girl because she beckoned over a couple of her friends and they 'awed' over his 'knowledge of Kung Fu'.

"Are you serious?" The same dark haired girl asked as I quietly scoffed to myself. Yeah, he could talk about it all he wanted, but could he even perform half of the techniques he was talking about? I sighed to myself. It wasn't in my nature to be this irritable, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something that was going to change my life all over again…just when I got used to living with Jason and our mother.

"Not supposed to talk about it." Jason said nonchalantly. Perhaps he was just trying to cover up his racing heart, but he was doing pretty well for an awkward teenager. "Not under the Kung Fu Code." And then he just blew it. I had been practicing this particular martial art for most of my life and I had never heard of any code. There were certain rules that one had to follow, yes, but it was never called a 'Code'.

Suddenly, the bad feeling I had intensified tenfold. I jerked around just as a greaser guy came sauntering up to my brother. I stepped forward, but then paused. I wanted to see how Jason would handle himself in this kind of situation. If it got too rough, then I would step in and kick some ass.

"Hey, look," He greeted, the Boston twang floating through his voice as he roughly placed his hands on the handlebars of Jason's bike, "new kid's makin' time with the hoodsies. J-boy..." He continued, catching everyone's attention once again. I waited with baited breath…if he laid a hand on my brother then I would shove his hand right up his ass. "You still ridin' this loser cruiser? You need to get a motor for this shit." And with that he grabbed the bags with stuff from Lu Yan's Shop – Hop's shop was still named after his grandfather – and started rifling through it. "What we got here?" He questioned, staring at the DVDs and the training shoes with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Just some bootlegs, no big deal." Jason stuttered out. It was time that I cut in. Those shoes belonged to me, after all. I paid for them fair and square.

"Excuse me." I said, calmly. The greaser boy turned and immediately smirked. Oh, you are so barking up the wrong tree with me buddy.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" He answered, lowering the DVDs. I smiled sweetly at him, despitey distaste and Jason's attempts at pushing me behind him. I lightly jerked my arm out of his grasp.

"I believe those shoes belong to me." I said, nodding my head towards the training shoes. I snatched them from the greaser's grasp and tried to get the DVD's, but the greaser boy anticipated my movements and pulled away.

"Enter the Dragon? The Bride with White Hair?" He questioned, reading the titles as he smoothly moved away from my reaching fingers.

"Yeah…it's actually very good." Jason began, but he was cut off when another one of the greaser boys knocked him off of the bike.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, let him go!" One of the girls commented as the dark haired girl only smirked.

"Yeah, don't. He knows Kung Fu." She said, and at this comment my eyebrow started to twitch. Why in the seven levels of hell did this girl decide to egg the greaser boy on? As I stood staring at the smirking dark haired girl, the greaser boy decided to start a fight with my little brother.

"What? You think you're Chinese?" He taunted, coming forward and getting up in Jason's face. I stepped forward and got in the boy's way. He narrowed his eyes as he disregarded me like I was nothing of a threat.

"You hangin' out with the Chink's in C-town? What's up with you?" He continued, backing Jason into a corner as he shoved me out of the way. I growled – nobody manhandled me like that.

"Let's see some. Come on." He lightly slapped Jason in the face with his own hands. "Come on. Let's see some Kung Fu, eh? Kung Fu master." He continued laughing as if he were having a grand time making fun of the teenager in front of him. Jason was utterly mortified and I had had enough.

"That's enough." I said quietly, glaring at the boys. They either ignored me or they just didn't hear me.

"Huh? Huh? Want some Tai Kwan Do?" He then moved as he was going to walk away before suddenly performing a roundhouse kick. He kicked Jason in the chest and he went flying back into the concrete wall, winded. I was fuming.

"That's enough!" I yelled as I dashed forward. Nobody beat up on my brother. Nobody. I slid in front of Jason as the greaser guy was going to perform a second kick – this time to Jason's head – and I caught his leg, twisting it so that he was thrown to the ground. He tried to kick my legs out from underneath me, but I just leapt out of the way, twisting to the side to avoid his feet.

"You want Kung Fu? You'll get Kung Fu." I growled at the guy before I dashed forward. He had gotten to his feet only to be knocked down by a roundhouse kick of my own.

"Hey! You do anything else to Lupo and J-boy'll get it!" Another greaser exclaimed in a slightly frightened manner. I turned around and eyes narrowed as I saw that the second boy had Jason in his grasp. I sighed, not wanting anything else to happen to my brother. I released my fighting stance and stood up straight, glaring at the greaser boys.

"Yo, Lupo. They're hangin' out with that old chink who cashes checks." The second boy said as he showed 'Lupo', their 'leader', the bag the movies and shoes came in.

"You in tight with the old man?" Lupo asked us, still slightly winded from my kick. I refused to say anything and Jason was too terrified to say anything, but it was then that my bad feeling from earlier suddenly made sense.

Lupo was planning to do something horrible, and Hop was going to be the helpless victim, and what could an old man do against an ornery teenager? Nothing, that's what, and I didn't like this. Not one little bit.


	4. The Raiding of Hop's Shop

**A/N: I got this done A LOT quicker than I had anticipated! Woohoo! So, as promised, this is a _much _longer chapter. Enjoy!**

**PureAngelEyes: Already had it planned! ;) Thanks for the wonderful reviews! X)**

Chapter Three

The Raiding of Hop's Shop

**~MK~AT~**

I frowned heavily as I was shoved forward. I would have turned around to give the one who shoved me a piece of my mind, but I was mindful of the fact that my brother and I were being held at gunpoint.

Lupo had followed us home after our little tessle down town, and he threatened that if we didn't meet him out in the ally across the street at nine, he would break in and reek havoc in the likes of which we have never seen before. Pppfffttt. Please, what a waste of time; but since our mother was home, Jason and I thought it best she not get involved, that is until it was too late. When Lupo pulled his gun there was no hope of running back into the building to call the police, so we had no choice but to go with him. It's a good thing we told our mother we were headed to the movies with 'friends', otherwise she'd worry and come looking for us...with a band of police cars behind her. Mom's do tend to worry sometimes, and overreact, too.

It had taken quite a while to lead them to Hop's shop. Jason and I had silently agreed to make the goons as lost and confused as possible, they were too stupid to remember their way from this morning, and in the dark as well – it was our hope that they would somehow get bored or lose interest and disappear so we could run to home. But, that was before the lead goon had threatened Jason by shoving the gun to my temple.

My brother had screamed like a wounded puppy, pleading with Lupo not to hurt me. I can't say that I was disappointed in him. We didn't even know that the other existed until a few years ago. It was common sense that Jason didn't want to lose me now, to Lupo of all people, and I didn't want to lose my little brother either.

We were pushed and yanked back to our feet many times during our little trip to Hop's shop. I'd lost count how many times I wanted to rip someone's arm off, but I couldn't. Shame. But I didn't want to take the chance that my brother could be hurt.

"Just shut up and do it." Lupo hissed quietly as we approached the back door of Hop's shop. I grunted angrily and managed to stomp on the foot of the guy holding me, but with one look at the gun tucked away in Lupo's belt I settled down again. I did, however, cross my arms and refuse to talk to any of them.

"It's late, man." Jason said in a nervous and pleading tone. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he could tell that it was going to be something horrible. "He's probably gone home." He, of course, was lying to Lupo. Hop couldn't go home, his home was here, in the shop. Hop had told me long ago he had fashioned himself a bedroom at the back of the shop, so he didn't have to walk far to get to it. Lupo just glared at Jason and jerked his at me to move to the front, then jerking his head again for Jason to knock on the door. He did so and there was no sound for a couple of moments.

"He's most likely sleeping." I bit out in a defiant tone. I hated men like Lupo – he reminded me of that man from my dreams...that Warlord to be precise. After a few more moments of silence, Jason turned to the thugs.

"He's not here." He pleaded again with sad eyes, "Let's just go." But as he said this, the sound of a lock scraping away from its old hinges reached our ears, and my heart sank. The door opened to reveal a chain and a withered old face. Oh, Hop, why couldn't you have been sleeping?

"Who's there?" Hop questioned, squinting his eyes. He could barely see to begin with, but the night air made it worse. He took in a deep breath, smelling the air and listening for sounds.

"Ah…Kung Fu boy? Lotus Flower?" He called out finally. Hop called me Lotus Flower a lot because of the perfume I wore. He must have recognized it. It was my favorite and I always wore it...in fact I had some in my bag right now. I'm surprised Lupo didn't go for the bag when he saw me. He must have known better.

"I told you, best prices in Chinatown." He laughed in a soft tone, not knowing that we had company. Lupo and his goons were standing far enough away that he could not see them. "Come in. Want some tea?" I sighed. Hop always made the best green tea. Sometimes he even put in a little ginseng and honey just for me even though it wasn't his favorite. Hop was something like a grandfather, or uncle I never had, an eccentric one at that.

Jason went through the door when Hop finished fumbling with the chain. I, however, resisted until one of the goons literally shoved me through the door. The goons followed in after me, and Hop still hadn't noticed.

"Red Sox game is on." He said in his dearly beloved gravelly voice. "Yankees are winning. Very bad."

The old man bent down to fiddle with the teacups when he hesitated, titled his head, analyzing. He could tell something was wrong now, but I knew he had to play dumb for the sake my brother and I. I couldn't help the tears that started to well in my eyes. I felt guilty for the whole situation. If it weren't for Lupo's gun we would all be safe in our beds.  
"Who's with you?" Hop questioned, looking up with a soft smile. His eyes were looking out into the distance, a sure sign of his near blindness, "Friends?"

But they were not friends. Hop frowned at me when a small sob escaped my lips.

"Where d'ya keep the cash?" Lupo growled as he shoved me to the side, ramming me against the wall. I caught myself in time before I did a face plant, and that's when I saw them. The two staff's from earlier, and even in the low light from Hop's television, they glowed.

Hop turned around in confusion, not having been in this situation before. Lupo rushe forward and grabef the front of the old man's pajamas. He walks Hop back and rams him into a dresser, shaking him for good measure. I screwed my eyes shut – I couldn't bear watching this for another second.

"I said: where do you keep the cash?" Lupo growled again, not in the mood for playing games. He shook the old man once again for good measure, but everyone was transfixed by the goon's attitude.

"Please." Hop pleaded with the man not to hurt him or to destroy his shop, but, of course, Lupo wouldn't listen to him.

"Come on, old man!" Lupo exclaimed, his patience clearly wearing thin. He turned around at a noise that one of his henchmen made, glaring at Jason and I.

"Stay here." He ordered us, sending a smirk my way. Jason had moved from his standing position to stand by me, a hand on my shoulder. I was seething, ready to tear Lupo to pieces if it weren't for that blasted gun!

Hop looked beseechingly at the two of us while we looked on helplessly. Suddenly Hop slithered to the side, quite quickly for an old man, and picked up the golden staff. He winked at me, and I reached up and grabbed the other from its stand. I smiled wistfully before moving to the other room, Hop right behind me.

"Ariya, no! What are you doing?" Jason hissed. I ignored him, however, and crept up behind one of the hooligans.

"Hey…found ya X-box…" He said, completely unaware I was there. At the same time, Hop and I smashed our respective staffs into the head of our target, but what I didn't expect was that Lupo would actually fire his gun. He shot Hop right in the chest, then directed the gun at me. Before I could even blink I was hit in the shoulder.

I managed to stumble back to Jason as the old man fell into my arms.

"Hop!"

"Ariya...Hop! Oh no..." Jason looked like he was going to burst into tears, especially when he saw the blood soaked skin of my shoulder. Lupo looked slightly shocked that he had used the gun, but his followers were definitely taken aback.

"Jesus, Lupo!" One of them exclaimed, looking like he wanted to go over and help them.

"What the hell, man?" Another yelled, glaring at his 'leader.'

"You shot them!" The third looked appalled that Lupo shot an old man and a woman.

While Lupo was getting yelled at by his comrades, I took the opportunity to check Hop's wound. It looked like it might have missed his heart, and if he survived he'd be a luck man, especially if he survives at his age.

"Oh, Hop, I'm so sorry for this!" I whimpered, tenderly placing a hand at his hair line, tears shedding everywhere.

"Take it…" He wheezed, suddenly, taking my hand in one of his wrinkled ones, shoving the golden staff in Jason's hands. He smiled at me before turning back to Jason. "Must return to rightful owner…run…run!"

Finally, Jason looked up at Lupo, hate in his eyes.

"You didn't see that, yo. You didn't see that!" Lupo shouted as he started towards us. We looked at each other before taking off, hoping that someone had heard the gun shot and called the police; and an ambulance would come for Hop.

**~MK~AT~**

"Jason! Don't worry about me, just run!" I exclaimed as he tried to help me up after I had tripped and fallen. I found myself suddenly out of breath. The gun shot wound was ailling me, and each step I took sent piercing pain throughout my body. I heard the goons running not far behind. I couldn't remember a time when I had been so scared – not for my own safety, but for the safety of my brother. Lupo would probably shoot me again on the spot, but he would take his time torturing my brother. And even then…he would probably shoot Jason just to make sure he wouldn't go to the police.

Yes, it was safe to say that I was extremely scared for my brother's well being. I pushed Jason away, tried to get him to continue on without me, but it seems he was refusing to leave me behind.

"If you think I'm going to leave you here to die, then you're out of your mind," he said, grabbing me under my arm and hoisting me up with more strength than I thought possible for him. "Now let's go, sis. We're _both_ getting out of this." I had to smile at him. Wherever this bravery came from I hope it stuck.

On we went, until we found a door leading to the alley way. I opened the door and shoved Jason through in front of me and kicked the door shut in one fluid movement. It would give us a few precious seconds while Lupo had to open the door once again.

"Don't look back, just run!" I shrieked again as I pushed my brother on. If I knew that I would have to run this much today, I would have dressed in one ofy training outfits. Well, actually, if I knew I would have to be doing this much running, I wouldn't have agreed to go down town near the park. I should have made Jason pedal directly home.

"You little shits!" We heard Lupo yell from behind the door. If it had been any other situation, I would have either laughed or I would have kicked Lupo's ass for cussing at us...just for the fun of it.

"Don't stop!" I gasped out.  
My arm was throbbing and the material of my clothing had been dyed a bright red, but I didn't let that distract me. We darted across the alley and burst through another door in the next building. We rounded stair case after stair case, Lupo and his crew not far behind, until we came to another door. This one opened to the roof. We ran through, shutting the door behind us, and suddenly we realized there was nowhere else to run. So we skidded to a halt at the edge of the building.

"Jason, you have to jump." I said, pointing to the building beside us.

"No." He refused, shaking his head, bent over, hands on his knees, out of breath, "There is no way...that I'm going to make... that jump...and I'm not leaving you behind." He continued, but by then our chance had gone. Lupo and his gang were behind us and he was pointing his gun.

We were at a dead end.

"Lupo, man, c'mon…just don't!" Jason pleaded. He cowered with the staff held in front of him. It was as if he were hoping that Lupo would stop just because he wielded the staff.

Lupo, however, was too angry to be talked to. He wouldn't see reason even when the I came forward to talk reason with him.

"Lupo…you know we won't talk." I started, dizziness hitting me rapidly, but the head gangster just started to stalk closer to us. His hand still held the gun, but it was trembling. It was like he was both furious and terrified of the situation.

"You didn't see nothin'." The lead gangster calmly stated as he came to a halt in front of us. I made sure that I was in front of my brother just in case Lupo went to shoot him.

"Lupo…we didn't see anything. We promise." I said cautiously, "You already shot me. I understand that this is serious." I said with one hand releasing my staff and coming up to calmly say that I meant no harm.

"Hey, calm down, Lupo." One of his cronies said, eyes darting to my injured shoulder.

"Hey, chill man, c'mon." Another said, "Put the gun do…" He was cut off by Lupo.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed, eyes looking around wildly, "Maybe I pulled the trigger, but we're all in this together!" He continued to shout, waving his gun around. We were all incredibly lucky that it didn't accidentally fire. "But this little cockroach…he aint one of us…and his sister is a right pain in the ass!" He said. It was right after that that something stirred in the air. It was mystical feeling – one I had felt before. I didn't know where I had felt it before, but it was just so familiar!

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a strange glint. It was like time slowed down in the normal realm. Lupo and his cronies froze, but Jason was being pushed back by some unseen forced, with him was the golden staff, pressed securely against his chest.

"Ariya…what…what's going on?" Jason managed to gasp out as he was pushed backwards. His feet got caught on the edge of the building and the next thing either of us knew was that he had been pushed over the edge. My eyes widened with fear, and my heart began to race.

"Jason!" I screamed, jerking forward to see if I could catch my brother's hand. All of a sudden had a strange sense of déjà vu – I remembered falling off of something of great height and then…someone had been both reaching and screaming for me.

I reached out for his hand, but our fingers barely touched. Jason's eyes widened as he let out a mighty scream, but right before he hit the ground his body disappeared.

Actually, it didn't look like his body disappeared. His body turned transparent and was absorbed into the ground in a smoky, hazy mass in the matter of seconds.

Time speed forward once again, and I found myself alone with Lupo and his group.

"Whoa, whoa! Where'd the punk go?" Lupo exclaimed as the rest of them peered over the edge of the building.

"He's gone." I whispered, not believing what I just saw. Was it even possible for my brother to just disappear like that? That stuff only happened in like…movies, books, and comics…dreams...right?

"Whaddya mean he's 'gone'?" Lupo growled at me, pushing me out of the way from the edge of the building. With tears in my eyes, I took my chance and ran back through the door and down the stairs. I felt strangely at peace when she heard the goon's yelling for me. I only managed to make it through two more doors, up another, higher, flight of stairs, across three roofs, and a fire escape before I was cornered once again.

"Now, girl. I'm tired with you!" Lupo wheezed out, pointing the gun at me in a shaking hand, "Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you." He said. I just looked at him with a sad expression. If I was shot, there would be a possible chance that I would have a long and painful death. Then there was the option of jumping off the roof…

And that was what I decided.

The goons behind me yelled and Lupo shouted, not believing that I would actually jump off a roof, but I stepped up on top of the guard rail. I gave Lupo one last smile, one I hoped would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Then, I spread my arms wide, my staff still in one hand, and leaned back into the wind. I closed my eyes, expecting a painful impact and death, or a slow death by landing on something, but I felt nothing.

"My dearest," a voice said, "it is time to come home."

And then all I saw was a flash of light and felt a sharp pain in my chest. Then all I knew was darkness...and silence.


	5. Lu Yan's Story

_~Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here. People always say, life is full of choices. No one ever mentions fear; or how a road can seem so long, how the world can seem so vast. Courage see me through. Heart I'm trusting you, on this journey to the past.~  
_

Chapter Four

Lu Yan's Story

**~MK~AT~**

After a journey of pain, a rush of emotions, and the strange sensation of slipping through something cold and warm at the same time, I gasped and sat straight up

"What?" I murmured to herself, touching my head, it was pounding. I looked around, surprised to find myself in an old wooden hut. There was a fine layer of dust surrounding everything and when I moved the dust coating the bed shot up everywhere. After sneezing a few good times, I decided to look around.

The hut was small, slightly rotted and musty, with just enough room for one person. A small table sat beside the bed, and it appeared whoever lived here hadn't been here in a while. So why am_ I _here? More importantly, How did I get here? Pushing the thought aside for the moment, I stood up and crept towards the door with trepidation. When I opened it my mouth dropped in utter shock.

"Oh, my." I whispered as an ocean of green met my eyes. Mountains, fields, both swarming with lush green grass. They were very similar to the ones I saw in my dream, and I felt a twinge in my stomach as another round of déjà vu hit me. It was then I realized that I wasn't wearing the dress that I originally had on. Instead, I was wearing traditional Chinese fighting clothes. My top was black with a silver dragon design on the back and the pants I wore were loose with silver outlines, and traditional black shoes were in my feet. My shoulder was wrapped snuggly with cloth to make it more comfortable for me to move around.

On the chair next to the table – the one place that was somehow devoid of dust – was an ornamental coat made of fine black silk with intricate vine-like decorations embroidered in silver along the edges of the sleeves and opening. On top of the neatly folded coat, there was a small circlet. Another, more intense surge of déjà vu struck not only my gut, but my heart as well. I knew these items, especially the circlet.

The leaf decorations that were on the circlet matched the small jade leaves I kept safe on a ribbon around my neck, but there was no third leaf. Was Hop mistaken in thinking there was one? Either way, I slipped the circlet in the inner pocket of the coat and put the coat on. That's when I saw a glint out the corner of my eye. It was the staff...the staff of the Jade Princess. It was leaning against the chair, and next to it, slung across the back, was my bag. I grabbed it and slung it over my good shoulder.

My bag was fairly large, with a button flap to close it, and it was hand made...by me. It was made with a sturdy cotton material, and it was black. Good, it went with my clothes. At least it won't stick out. I grabbed the staff and headed out the door.

Now, if I could just figure out where my brother was...…wait...never mind. I didn't have to wonder long as I heard a high pitched scream that sounded strangely like my brother if he had been female. Ha! I turned in time to see Jason running for his life down a worn and beaten path away from a gang of armor clad horsemen. I also spotted another figure approaching from the other direction. It was a man, and he seemed to be unconscious, riding on the back of a donkey...backwards.

Without thinking, I ran down to where my brother was defending himself quite badly. I pushed myself to go faster, making it in time to see the horsemen shove their swords in his face.

"Jason!" I exclaimed skidding to a halt in front of him. I swung my staff into a defensive position in front of me as my brother clung to both the golden staff and the back of my coat.

"Who are you and what do you want with my brother?" I spat out, glaring at the surprised faces of the warriors dressed in armor.

"You, woman! Identify yourself!" The one with the fanciest helmet demanded as he pointed his sword at my face.

"I asked you first." I demanded with a serious expression. I glared at the warriors as hard as I could, but apparently it didn't phase any of them.

"We are loyal warriors of the Jade Warlord. Now state your name and business, peasant!"

"My name is Ariya, and my business is of my own. My brother and I want no trouble. Now why don't you let us pass and be on our way." I said with confidence, but my head was screaming with panic and fear. I was praying my boldness didn't get us into trouble.

"What was that?" Jason questioned, pulling back to stare at me. He couldn't understand the others, but he understood me loud and clear. The warriors on top of the horses looked at each other, shocked beyond belief, possibly because I, a woman, stood my ground.

"Such insolence could warrant an arrest. You will state your business or face the consequences, child!" The lead warrior snarled, pulling his sword back and getting ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"If you want to arrest me, come and claim me." I hissed back, jerking back to avoid the sword at the last minute. They didn't need to know our details, it would be too hard to explain even if I wanted to. I pushed Jason down to the ground to avoid the blades of the other warriors and brought my staff up to crush the throat of the man above me, but there was no way that I was going to be able to fight seven or eight men with weapons, especially when I was trying to protect my brother at the same time.

Fortunately, I didn't have to. The man that I saw riding the donkey backwards had fallen off and woken up. He drank something from a jug and smiled, stumbling towards us. He approached one of the soldiers and said, "Please sirs, some money for this poor drunkard."

But the soldier grimaced and yelled, "Get lost, old man!" And the soldier kicked the drunk, but the drunk caught the soldiers foot and yanked him down off his horse and to the ground. He then hit the one that had been threatening my brother and I, instigating a fight between all of them. He fought back and I jumped into the fray after telling Jason to stay back. Soon enough, all of the warriors were down and out and the mysterious drunk stumbled towards us.

"Where did you get those staff's?" He said, pointing to the golden staff in Jason's hands, and to the one in mine, "Where did you find them?"

"What?" Jason asked before I could reply.

"Can you not understand me?" The drunk questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"_I can't understand you_." Jason replied, putting emphasis on each word. The drunk sighed and concentrated for a minute.

"That's because you are not listening!" The drunk exclaimed and this time, evident by my brother's shock, I could tell that he could understand.

Suddenly, Jason pointed behind us and shouted, "Look out!"

The drunk and I turned to see one of the soldiers sneaking up on us, and the drunk jumped, kicked his foot out and hit the soldier square in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

The drunk, Jason and I hopped on horses belonging to the unconscious soldiers and took off. I was relieved to say the least. That was enough adventure for one day I think, and for Jason too, I'm sure.

Soon enough Jason, the drunk and I ended up in a fairly large tea house...complete with a brothel in the back. How lovely. Just what my fifteen year old brother needed to be exposed to. Good thing we had no reason to go in there. Yeesh.

The tea house was so relaxing, and gentle music could be heard flowing through the air, calming the otherwise excitable and near-panicking Jason. In the corner of the second floor, three women were dancing in very little clothing…or at least, it would be considered little clothing in China. Their bellies, shoulders, and arms were showing. Interesting source of entertainment.

I sat with my brother, facing the drunk who seemed to recognize the staff's.

"I don't know where we are," Jason complained to the drunk, "or how we got here…or who those guys were who wanted to kill us." Jason continued, motioning towards himself and I. "But whatever you did back there was sick." Oh, _brother_.

"No. Drunken Fist." My eyes darted towards the drunk. He was sitting in a relaxed position and seemed to be enjoying quite a bit of wine. I didn't know exactly what kind it was – if we were in Japan she would have called it Sake if it were made of rice. "Secret Kung Fu of the south. I'm Lu Yan, traveling scholar." He continued as he chewed on some food and lifted his glass of wine to his lips. "What land do you come from, Monk? And you, woman? You dress of high ranking."

If it had been a less serious situation Ariya would have laughed. There was no way that Jason could actually pull off being a monk, and as for me? I wasn't royalty...was I? The connection of my dreams about the Jade Princess and me raised a lot of questions, but I wasn't her. I just couldn't be. But hey, they're just dreams...right? Although, the resemblance between us was uncanny. Same height, same build, same..._hair_. Plus, she was from this time, I wasn't.

"I'm not a monk." Jason laughed as he pointed to himself. "My name is Jason…Jason Tripitikas from south Boston." Then he turned to me, "This is my big sister, Ariya."

The mentioning of my name seemed to spark a bit of recognition in Lu Yan's eyes, and it made me a bit uneasy.

"Is this a dream?" Jason asked, leaning forward as he looked at the scholar's eyes. I snorted and smacked her brother on the back of the head.

"No, doofus." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"No. Where you came from is the dream," Lu Yan explained, "through the Gate of No Gate."

"What, is that a wormhole or something?" Jason asked. My eyebrow twitched as I stared pointedly at him.

"He's not going to know what a wormhole is, little brother." I told him.

"No. It means that either you are a Zen Master… or you carry something very special." Lu Yan said, pointing to the two staff's.

"These? You know where we got these. They were waiting in a pawn shop, waiting for someone to," Jason paused as he saw the look in Lu Yan's eyes, "…return it to its rightful owner. What?" Jason asked, looking between his sister and the man sitting in front of him.

"It's long been foretold that a Seeker will come to return the staff's and end the reign of the Jade Warlord." Lu Yan said.

"Return the staff to who?" Jason asked, becoming totally engrossed in the story that Lu Yan was telling us.

"The Monkey King." Lu replied, taking another swig of wine. My eyebrows twitched again. The Monkey King? The one from my dreams? Hmmm...interesting.

"Born of stone, on the Mountain of Fruit and Flowers, with his weapon in hand, his Chi became like fire. His stick fighting like magic. He defied order of the land, but the Jade Army could not defeat him. The Monkey King crushed every soldier sent to stop him. With his magical staff, he was unbeatable. Word of his disobedience travelled deep within the Forbidden Kingdom – to the Five Elements Mountain, Land of the Immortals. Once every five hundred years the Jade Emperor hosts the Peach Banquet, but this particular year was special. The Jade Princess had come back to the palace after being sent away for her safety." My eyes widened slightly as Lu Yan sent me a pointed look, "It was there that the Heavenly Ministers gather to celebrate their longevity and drink the Elixir of Immortality. One sip of this heavenly brew will give everlasting life, free from mortal suffering and desire." He said with a strange sparkle in his eye, "Into the banquet, the Monkey King crashed, uninvited, except by the Princess' request. She and the Monkey King had developed a strong bond after her return. The Jade Emperor, the Princess' father, was enchanted by the Monkey King, but the Jade Warlord was not amused. As master of the army, he demanded that the Monkey King bow down to him. '_He is a bit unrefined, that's all_,' the Emperor said, '_Give the naughty monkey a title, and let him go._' Satisfied that all was well, in Heaven and Earth, the supremely high Emperor left to begin his five hundred years meditation, leaving the Jade Warlord in charge by Mandate of Heaven. But, rather than obey the Jade Emperor's command, the Warlord had the Princess kidnapped and challenged the Monkey King to a duel. It was because the Monkey King and the Princess had fallen in love, while the Warlord wanted her for himself...for her body. High upon Five Elements Mountain, in the Warlord's Palace, the battle of immortals was fought to prove once and for all whose skills were supreme. They fought, staff against staff, but the Warlord could not beat him. '_Most excellent stick fighting, Sun Wukong, but without your weapon you are nothing but a lowly hermit,'_ the Warlord taunted the Monkey King, '_No more weapons. No more Chi magic. Fist_ _against fist_.' The Monkey King was too trusting and believed the Warlord's words, laying down his magic weapon. Once his guard was down, the Warlord murdered the Jade Princess, unleashing a hidden blade into her heart. Realizing he had been tricked, the Monkey King cast his staff, and the staff of his beloved, out into the Middle Kingdom. The Jade Warlord used his Chi magic, and being immortal, the Monkey King could not be killed, only trapped in stone, where he waits for the seeker from the prophecy to return to him his fine weapon and finally free him. That's what I heard anyway, a long time ago. "

I had been listening to the story with rapt attention. My dreams, every one of them, told from the mouth of a man I had never met...a man a few thousand years before my time. I was beginning to feel very uneasy, and my eyes started to burn as I began to realize that maybe the Jade Princess and I were truly one in the same. I just needed more information, more time to figure it out...and I needed it fast before my brother caught on. If I really am the Jade Princess, then that would mean only one of us would be going home.

**~MK~AT~**

A/N: So! What's the diagnosis? Was it good? I hope it wasn't to hard to follow! Lu's story was hard to put together, but there you have it. ;)

Thanks so much to those of you who continue to read and review!

A great big whopping thanks and giant hug goes to my bestie SerendipityAEY for never failing to review on my stories, even if it's a fandom she doesn't know about. Speaking of which, SHAME on you for not knowing The Forbidden Kingdom! Haha! :P You should watch the movie though. It really is spectacular! You would understand this story a lot better that's for sure! XD


	6. Rumble In the Tea House

**A/N: And so another chapter is born! This one is short because it's meant to be a filler, even though it is part of the movie. The title is based on the movie "Rumble In the Bronx" which is a Jackie movie and one of my faves...well, I love ALL of Jackie's movies. XD**

PureAngelEyes: It's funny you mention Lu putting two and two together. We must be kindred spirits because we seem to be thinking the same way. Haha! So, just for you, I've put a little of Lu's POV to give his thoughts on the matter. And as for the Silent Monk, I think that answer is obvious. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for being and avid reviewer! It means more than you know.

SerendipityAEY: I'm holding you to it! You MUST let me know what you think when you see it. X)

~MK~AT~

Chapter Five

Rumble In the Tea House

**~Lu Yan's POV~  
**

In all my years, of all the different versions of the story I've heard, never once was there a reaction quite so profound than the ones from these two siblings. Jason and his sister...Ariya. The look on _her_ face as I told the story had said it all: _she_ was the fabled Jade Princess. It was evident in her eyes when she held the Princess' staff, Hitokiri, in her hands, the way she became entranced by it when she looked at it, the smoothness of her movement as she executed perfect blows during battle. The staff seemed to belong in her hands, flowed flawlessly around her without a hitch, no doubt a result of the Monkey King's tutelage.

Yes, I truly believed the Jade Princess has returned, but she did not seem to realize who she was. In fact, she appeared to be completely oblivious. However, the inquisitive look on her face after I had finished, would suggest otherwise.

There she sat, staring down at her hands, lost in thought, confusion set in the arch of her brow. I watched her intently, her silver hair, another indication that she was the lost Princess, shimmering in the dim light of the tea house like diamonds. I studied her closer. Her eyes were the color of jade...how interesting.

Such innocence. I, surprisingly, felt bad for her, for the journey that laid before her, for the responsibility that rested on her shoulders. Even now she was feeling the pressure, exhaustion threatening to consume her, and my mission became clear.

I must protect the Jade Princess and aid her in the rescue of the Monkey King. If only she knew the fate of the Middle Kingdom relied on that success.

**~Ariya's POV~  
**

It was killing me. The thought of staying behind, saying good bye to my brother was killing me. Of course, I wasn't necessarily sure I would be, but still, it bothered me.

I sat there quietly, looking down at my lap as Jason and Lu ate. It surprised me that I had very little appetite after our ordeal. You'd think time traveling to ancient China and fighting for your life would leave you starving, but not me. Sure I nibbled here and there, but I suppose I had more on my mind than filling my stomach.

"How long has he been imprisoned?" My brother asked suddenly, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Five hundred years." Lu said as he drank more wine, "Give or take a few decades. They say when the Monkey King is free the Jade Emperor will return, along with the Jade Princess."

"How do we get home?"

"Do you really want to go home, Jason?" I asked him. Jason didn't know it then, but I didn't know if I wanted to return home. If we were successful in our mission, and I really am the Jade Princess, then I wanted to stay here with the Monkey King. Besides Jason and our mother, I had nothing in the other world.

"You must return the staff to Five Elements Mountain." Lu said, leaning forward so that Jason could hear him, "You must free the Monkey King."

"I can't free the Monkey King. We gotta get home." Jason said, ignoring my former comment. He still thought that I would do whatever he wanted me to do. It was true when we were living in our time, back in the United States.

"Innkeeper!" Lu called, holding up his jug, "More wine."

"Jeeze, don't you think you've had one too many?" Jason said, gaping at the man sitting in front of him.

"Wine is my inspiration. In some parts I am known as a poet. Gambei." He said, saluting us, and gulping down his wine. Shortly after, the owner came over with their bill, and Lu continued, "In other parts, I'm known as the beggar." He pushed the little tray with the bill on it towards us. Jason and I searched our clothing. Jason only had American money. He put a couple of bills of American money on top of the bill and smiled nervously at the owner. Lu nodded, encouragingly, as the owner looked at him with a strange expression. The owner got up and spoke to a woman, most likely his wife, before he spotted a few Jade Soldiers walking his way. The owner rushed over to them and started to explain the situation.

"What do we do?" Jason asked in a frantic voice. I grabbed my staff, ready for a fight while Lu questioned my brother in his Kung Fu skills. Jason blanched and the other man misinterpreted his answer.

"Ah, he who speaks does not know. He who knows does not speak. Surely, you are a master of Fu." He said with a grin before the three of us rose. The soldiers approached us with a no-nonsense attitude.

"Where did you get that from?" The guard asked, motioning to Jason's staff. The staff of the Monkey King.

"It's fake. You can find anything nowadays on the Silk Road." Lu tried to fib, but the guard was not having any of it.

"Out of my way, old fool." He said, pushing Lu out of the way.

"Hand it over." The guard then said to Jason.

"Leave him alone." I said, but the guard just backhanded me across the cheek. I admit, I was not been expecting that. I was not used to how men acted in ancient China after I had been living in the United States for the longest time.

"Hand over the weapon or die." The guard said again. This time he was actually threatening the us. He slowly withdrew his sword and I stepped closer to my brother. With a look from Lu, Jason threw him the staff. He, in turn, threw the wine bottle at the guard. He caught it with a surprised look and Lu Yan took the opportunity to smash the staff in the guard's face.

He kicked the table up and it hit another guard in the face. I pulled my brother behind me and used my staff to hit three guards in the face and chest. I kicked up and hit another one in the back, pushing him into three other guards. I didn't like this – I was not used to fighting in such closed spaces. It was too crowded here and I was worried that other innocent people would get hurt.

Jason huddled in the corner as Lu picked up the jug containing his alcohol. He threw it in a guard's face, catching it as it rebounded.

"Go!" I exclaimed as I pushed him down the stairs. He stopped short, and I ran into him. He fell forward, but I caught the back of his shirt, falling forward as well until Lu Yan caught the back of my coat. He pulled us back just in time for Jason to not have his face slashed through. Jason landed on a small table as Lu kicked the guards back down the stairs. I kicked a guard in the face and punched one in the stomach before stabbing one in the side with my staff. Lu Yan and I made a great team. Pretty cool as far as I'm concerned.

Lu continued to fight with the Monkey King's staff while Jason crouched behind him. Suddenly, by accident, Lu pushed Jason off of the landing they were on. I screamed and tried to help my brother back onto the landing, but I, along with Lu were forced to jump down to the lower level.

I bit my lip. This wasn't going good at all.


	7. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

No, this isn't a message to say I've quit the story. Heavens no! This is a message to let you all know that I _haven't _forgotten it. But being a single mom with a job that requires sorting through large pallets of bulk foods, organizing, and situating orders takes A LOT out of me. But never fear, this story is too much fun and wonderfull to leave unfinished, and I'm making it my first protity until it's done. I've been working on the next chapter as much as I can and I'm pleased to say that it almost done! :D All my other stories have been put on hiatus, and I _will _complete it if it kills me...mentally that is. Haha. :P

This message is also to recognize all you wonderful people who followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means more than words can tell. Y'all are my motivation, inspiration and drive when it comes to this. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys rock!

Before I close this, I just wanted to put out there that I am more than willing to take suggestions for further chapters. If you have something you'd like to see happen, perhaps something funny happens to Jason, or what have you, just let me know in a review or you can PM me. As a bonus I'll mention the idea originator in the A/N, and give a shout out/deication.

Thanks again peeps!

Shadow


	8. Escape

**A/N: Well, here it is! Sorry it took me so long to get this posted, but like I said my work has been chaotic.**

Remember, things in this story won't be **_exactly_**** the same as in the movie. Some small details will either be changed, switched around, or not used at all. Just the small things now.**

I didn't receive any reviews for my 'Authors Note' chapter, but I still go by what I said. If you have any ideas you'd like to see, or something that happened in the movie you'd like to see do.e a different way, just let me know.

Enjoy!

~MK~AT~

Chapter Six

Escape

**~MK~AT~**

Lu and I landed on the lower landing with ease. I looked around searching for signs of my brother, but he was no where to be seen. Panic started to race through my blood. Then I suddenly heard a muffled cry above me. Looking up, I saw Jason hanging on the railing for dear life. Oh, good gravy did he ever get himself in a pickle. It was actually kinda funny and I had to fight the giggle that bubbled up from within me.

"Jason, you're going to have to let go!" I called up to him.

Lu, who was standing next to me, heard my words and looked up, but before he could respond Jason lost his grip and plummeted towards us, landing smack on top of Lu. Down to the ground they both went, Jason laying there with a look of utter shock on his face. I barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief when more of the Jade Soldiers came barreling towards us. I watched as Lu tossed Jason off of him and into a group of soldiers.

"Protect yourself!" Lu shouted as he tossed the staff into Jason's hands when he stood up.

So, the three of us battled on, Jason more or less swinging the staff in frantic, desperate motions as he screamed like a maniac. I, however, kept my cool and took on soldiers one by one. I swung my staff around, knocking one soldier on the head and jabbing another in the stomach. Two other soldiers came at me, and I jumped and kicked both my feet out, knocking them both down. To my left I saw Lu helping Jason fight with the staff, guiding his movements from behind him.

The numbers started to thin out in front of us, but behind us the numbers were increasing. Lu took the staff, with Jason still attached, and swung it behind him, causing Jason to flip over his back and land on an approaching soldier. He side kicked three soldiers, then jumped performing a perfect split in mid air to kick back two soldiers coming at either side of him. He then took the staff, with Jason still holding on, and swung it around. Jason yelled as he swung with the staff, sliding on the floor and eventually kicking the legs out from under the soldiers.

On my side of the fight, I had quite a few to deal with on my own, and I must say I was fairing a lot better than I thought was possible for me. I suppose ensuring the safety of my brother gave me an extra push. Even now I could feel the drive as I smashed the end if my staff into the face of a soldier. I swung the staff low to the ground, aiming to knock four approaching soldiers to the ground. When the soldiers jumped over my staff, I brought it up to meet their heads. I had to admit to myself, I was having a blast cutting down all of the Jade Warlords minions. It was fun I had been yearning for, for a long time, and it felt good to finally fulfill that yearning. All this fun fighting reminded me of something...or _someone_.

Just as we finished the last of the soldiers, Lu flinging the last into the thin paper wall separating the tea house and the brothel, another swarm of soldiers appeared through the entrance. Ah, hell.

Lu gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Let's go!"

He lead us back up the stairs and to the third floor. We continued forward, making our way to the balcony. Without even pausing to think, Lu leapt, landing on the roof of the second landing, then jumped again to the lowest landing. I jumped right after him, coming to a stop beside him. We looked up to see Jason wide eyed and completely terrified.

"Jason, you have to _jump_!" I yelled up at him.

"I don't think so!" He yelled back.

"Dont think! Just do!" Lu told him.

Jason opened his mouth to argue back, but with a quick look behind him he jumped over the railing, a band of soldiers coming to a stop behind him. Jason plummeted downward, and as he fell, my fear rose. Lu, who also sensed Jason had over estimated his jump, stuck the Monkey King's staff out for Jason to grab on to. He grabbed the staff, and with an effort Lu slowed his fall, but Jason's wieght pulled Lu down with him. Thank goodness the rest of the way down wasn't too far. A loud 'oof' escaped their mouths as they landed on the ground in a heap.

Lu clambered off of Jason and looked up at me, "Send down your staff to Jason, then jump. I will catch you," he told me. I did as he told me, droping my staff for Jason to take, then I jumped, and as he said, Lu caught me from under my legs and around my back. He set me down and once again we were running, but yet again we were stopped by a couple of soldiers running towards us. I took my staff from Jason and prepared myself for a fight, but just as I lifted my staff to swing, a figure in a black cloak jumped between us. The figure did a back flip, kicking their feet out an knocking the approaching soldiers out.

The stranger turned to regard us, and I gasped in shock as I saw that it was just a young girl, around my brothers age. She was very pretty, and she carried a mandolin behind her back. She had hair as black as night and her eyes were fierce, but somewhere within their depths I saw something else..sadness?

"Such skills, child! Do you come from the Northern Mountain?" Lu asked the young stranger.

"She is Golden Sparrow from the South." The girl replied, hopping on a horse. Golden Sparrow? What kind of name is that, and what's with the speaking in the third person? Bah, I didn't have time to think about stuff like that, we needed to get out of here. We mounted our horses, and rode into the night.

**~MK~AT~**

After we had been riding for what seemed like..._forever_...the sun finally started to break through the trees casting a golden glow upon the earth. The air was cool, and it smelled of lavender, bamboo and lemon grass. It was a pleasant atmosphere, and the sheer beauty of the land brought a smile to my lips. This place seemed so familiar to me. Wish I knew why.

We didn't have time to set up camp last night, and that was okay with me. The further we got from those soldiers the better I'd feel. However, I could feel exhaustion pulling at my eyelids and I desperately need sleep...and a hot bath. Oh, what I'd give for a hot bath. I was starting to get sore and the sweat just kept pouring out of me.

To my left my brother wobbled from the natural sway of his horse, and I could see with his struggling to stay awake he needed some sleep too.

"Lu, we need to find a place to stop. I doubt those soldiers will be finding us anytime soon, and we are in dire need of a bath and sleep." I called to Lu who was riding a little way ahead of us.

"There is a place up ahead with a hot springs. We can stop there." He called back.

"I hope we get there soon, I can't feel my butt." Jason whispered to me. I had to laugh. My brother comes out with the weirdest things sometimes.

"Well, get used to it. I get the feeling we're gonna be here for a while and riding a horse is the fastest way to get around here." I told him. He respond with a look so ridiculous I almost toppled off my horse from laughing so hard.

After I was finally able to breathe, I glanced back at Golden Sparrow. She'd been awfully quiet during our ride. In fact, the only thing she said to us was who she was and where she was from, but I hardly doubt her real name is Golden Sparrow. However, it just might be a name she just created for herself, a name to be remembered by. She didn't seem to be affected by exhaustion like the rest of us were, and there was a definite spark of determination on her face. But determination for what? Staying awake?

I pulled on the worn leather reins to slow my horse down so I was riding beside Golden Sparrow, and smiled at her when she turned her head my way.

"You're so quiet, Sparrow. I hope we aren't boring you. " I said, "What you did back there was amazing. I don't know what would've happened to us if you hadn't come along. I don't think we even had a chance to thank you."

Sparrow smiled meekly and replied, "She does not think the drunken immortal needed his life saved."

She nodded her head towards Lu, and at her words I saw Lu shift slightly. "Lu, you're immortal?" I asked.

Lu only shook his head and replied, "What do you run from, child?" He seemed a tad agitated for some reason.

"Bounty hunters trying to stop her from reaching the Five Elements Mountain." Sparrow replied back.

Suddenly, Lu stopped his horse dead in it's tracks, turned towards us and slid off. "I suggest you keep riding west, and only stop to water your horses." He grabbed the reins of his horse and starting to trek back the other way.

"Wait! You're not coming?" My brother squeaked.

Lu stopped to reguard him. "The journey to Five Elements Mountain crosses barrens of deserts and unspeakable dangers. Worst of all," Lu jiggled his jug, "no wine."

"It's his elixir. Every immortal has one." Sparrow said.

"Im very sorry, but without wine I will perish. You must understand this." Lu continued.

"No. You must understand this: this is insane!" Jason replied, sliding off his own horse and taking a few steps toward Lu.

"Do you wish to get home?" Lu asked him.

"Yes!" Jason exclaimed.

Suddenly, Lu kicked a leg out from under my brother, sending him toppling to the ground. Lu then placed a foot on Jason's chest to hold him down. "Then listen well. If you die here you will be found dead in the world you left behind." He said, "Do you understand? My jug is getting low. I must say goodbye. Bye-bye." And with that he took his horse and walked away.

"Wait!" Jason called out, but Lu wasn't listening, he just kept walking.

"Let him go. You are the one to return the staff. Not him. How good is your Kung Fu?" Sparrow said.

"He's got no Kung Fu. None!" Lu shouted over his shoulder. Okay, I know my brother was a bit daft at times, but there was no need to be so mean to him.

So, Lu wants to be a coward and leave? I don't think so. "Then teach him!" I called out, making him stop once again.

"Lu, please, teach me. Teach me to fight." Jason pleaded with him, following my suggestion to the fullest.

Lu didn't turn around, he just stood there, as if contemplating his decision. I've had enough of this. I have but one more card left to play. I just hoped it worked. Sighing, I slid off my horse and ran to Lu, who looked at me with curiosity.

"Look," I began in a hushed tone, "Jason isn't the only one who needs help. I do, too."

Lu squinted his eyes, clearly thinking about my statement, before replaying, "Help with what? I have seen you fight. You are masterful. What use would you have for me?"

Oh, no you don't. "Oh, I think you know," I retorted, "I saw how you looked at me at the tea house when you told your little story," I hesitated, allowing my words to sink in, "You think I'm the Jade Princess."


	9. A Stranger In Our Midst

**A/N: Woo hoo, another chapter! :D In this chapter Ariya reaches a milestone and discovers there's more connecting her and the Jade Princess than what she thought. Also, what I'm sure you've all been waiting for, the introduction of the Silent Monk. Key word, introduction.**

For some reason I'm not particularly pleased on how this chapter turned out. It looks too choppy, but I had to seperate the days and time gaps somehow. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

PureAngleEyes: Hmmmm, the initial fight scene between Jet and Jackie is going to be hard enough to put into words. They move so fast and there are so many maneuvers that it'll be hard to get ALL of them down. However, I think I've found a way around that, and possibly come up with something extra for you. I like the idea just as much as you, it's all a matter of making it work. :)

  
Chapter Seven

A Stranger In Our Midst

**~MK~AT~**

Lu blanched and stared at me wide eyed. Aha, success! I could see the wheels turning in his head. He was thinking how best to approach the situation, but I waited patiently. Finally, after a few moments had passed, he spoke, "Yes, I believe you are the lost Jade Princess, but I needed to be sure."

I sighed. My inner struggle to entertain the thought of being the Princess was starting to give me a headache, and it only made it worse that somebody else believed it, too. Yes, my dreams and Lu's stories where somehow mysteriously connected, but I'm not from this world. Am I? Maybe I was having these dreams to somehow help the _real_ Princess. Oh, I'm so confused!

I pinched the bridge of my nose and said, "What makes you think that I'm the Princess? How can I be? I'm not from here."

"I also wondered the same thing, but after seeing how you reacted I knew there must be something more about you than we know, and your fighting skills are supreme for an otherworlder...just as the Princess's were." Lu said, "And according to legend, she had flowing silver hair, and jade colored eyes...just like yours."

I bit my lip. Okay, so I _looked_ like the Princess, and fought like her, but that still didn't mean I was...wait a minute. "You said the Jade Emperor was the Princess's father right?" I asked.

"Yes. He and the Jade Emporess adopted her, for she was not a normal child. She was born of Jade." Lu answered.

"And you said they sent her away for her safety, right?" My heart was pounding. Could I truly be...?

"Yes. They feared the Jade Warlord would try to claim her before she was old enough to protect herself. Why do you ask?" Lu said, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Because," I hesitated, not wanting to believe what I was about to say, "Now I think I _am_ the Jade Princess. But I don't feel it. I don't remember the Jade Emperor, or the Warlord, _or_ the Monkey King. I don't remember any of it!"

"Then how do you know for sure you are the Princess?" Lu asked.

"Well, ever since I've been living with my brother and mother I've been having these dreams, dreams of the Emperor, the Warlord and the Monkey King. I was seeing the world through the Princess's eyes. I saw her death; and just before I got here I had a dream where the Emperor came to me. He called me..._daughter_. He said it was time for me to come home." Tears burned my eyes as I spoke. I was the Jade Princess. But why couldn't I remember? Why would my memories of family, and love be gone?

I felt a pair of strong hands steady my trembling shoulders. I looked up to see Lu smiling at me. "Welcome home, Princess. I give you my oath to protect you, and to accompany you on your journey to the Five Elements Mountain. And of course, I will teach your brother the art of Kung Fu."

Oh, gosh. My brother. What am I going to tell him? _'Im sorry, Jason, but it turns out I'm the Jade Princess and you must go back alone_.'? Yeah, that'd go over really well. I smiled weakly at Lu, and said, "I appreciate that, but for now can we just keep this to ourselves? I don't want Jason knowing just yet. I need time."

"I agree. His knowledge of this might affect his training. Come, let's get you some place to rest." Lu said, giving my shoulders a quick squeeze, grabbing the reins of his horse and walking with me back over to Jason and Golden Sparrow.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jason asked as we approached, glancing from Lu to me.

I smiled at him. "Yes, of course I'm okay. I'm just...overwhelmed. I talked Lu into teaching you, though." I said.

Jason smiled, and wrapped his arms around me. "We'll get through this, sis. Then we can go home and everything will be okay again."

I hugged him back. If only he knew.

**~MK~AT~**

Lu lead us all to a clearing a few miles down the trail we were on. A river flowed along side it, and the ground seemed level enough for a comfortable night's, well in this case _days_, rest. I promptly asked where the hot springs he mentioned earlier was, caring for nothing else at that exact moment. Once I had that information, I walked over to Sparrow who was standing a few yards away by her horse and unpacking her sack.

"Hello, Sparrow. Uh, could I ask a favor?" I asked her.

She stared at me for a second before smilling and saying, "Of course."

"Thanks. Uh, you wouldn't happen to carry any bathing supplies do you? Perhaps some bathing oils? I don't have any." I smiled shyly. I was a bit embarrassed to say the least.

Sparrow giggled, reached into her sack and pulled out two fairly large wooden vials. "The brown one is for hair, the white is for the body. You can keep them, she has plenty," she said, placing the vials in my hands.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. Seriously, you have _no_ idea." I said with a smile, and after she smiled back and nodded, I headed to the hot springs.

The trip there didn't take long. In fact, I could still here my brother's incessant drabble to Lu about Kung Fu, but I couldn't see them. The hot springs was surrounded by thick brush and a large cluster of bamboo trees. It was the perfect block for me to do my business comfortably without any fear of being seen.

I set the vials on a flat rock at the waters edge, stripped myself of my clothes and slowly sank into the water. Ooooh, was this ever nice. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I found an underwater ledge to sit on. I leaned my head back against the edge of the spring and just let the hot water seep through my pours, let the steam flow through my senses and cleanse me inside and out. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of my aches and pains slowly melting away. It was a rare opportunity that I got to enjoy time to myself, and I was going to take advantage of every single moment.

There I sat, surrounded by Mother Nature and all her glory. It was calming, and it allowed me to think about everything that's happened in the last few days without getting overwhelmed; or a massive headache. I was still having a hard time accepting the fact that I was the Jade Princess, but the more I thought about it the easier it was; because somewhere I had a family waiting for me. A father and a mother. Of course I had Jason and my adoptive mother, but they weren't really mine, and Jason's father, my adoptive father, was an abusive ass. The Jade Emperor, the one from my dreams; his voice sounded soft and filled with love. I wished I could remember him, and my mother. Hell, I wished I could remember _everything_.

Then there was the Monkey King. In Lu's story he was the Jade Princess's beloved, well my beloved. My beloved? Gosh, that sounded strange to me. I've never been in love, or at least felt love for someone of the opposite sex, yet it seems I have. Oh, the irony of it all.

Suddenly, an image flashed though my mind. It was so sudden that it made me jump. I had hardly enough time to collect myself before another flash hit me and my body responded with a jolt. I could feel the hot water splashing around me as my body damn near leapt out of the springs as the third and final flash hit me, only this time it had a firm hold on my conciousness and I felt myself drifting to sleep.

I watched as the image played out before me like a movie. I was in a hot spring, just like the one I was in, only in a different place, more secluded. I was leaning against the edge of the spring, smiling. Then suddenly I felt a pair of rough hands begin to gently rub my back, kneading it, massaging it. I turned to look behind me, and sitting there with a pleasant smile upon his face, was the Monkey King. He leaned in, and gently brushed hips against mine before wrapping both arms around my waist and pulling me tight against him. The kiss deepened, and I thought I might lose myself in that kiss if he didn't let go. As if hearing my thoughts, he pulled away.

"I love you," he said, his voice nothing but an echoing whisper, "Ariya."

He said my name! My eyes widened.

"Ariya!"

Now that was odd. It was my name, but it wasn't the Monkey King who said it.

"Ariya!" The same voice said again, only much louder, and I recognized that voice, "Ariya, snap out of it!"

On command my eyes snapped open and I found myself being shaken violently.

"What, Jason? Gosh, can't I have two minutes to myself?" Then I realized where I was and folded my arms across my chest, "Jeepers, Jason, I'm naked in here!"

"I'm not looking! You fell asleep, and you were twitching like you had Tourette Syndrom or something! Anyway, seeing as you're okay, you've been in there almost an hour. I would like a bath too ya know." He replied. He had his eyes completely covered, and his head turned away.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. Guess the hot water  
relaxed me a little too much. I'll hurry and finish, okay?"

He nodded and walked away.

**~MK~AT~**

Later that night, not being able to sleep much during the day, I sat by the fire Lu had started and hugged my legs. Ever since I'd gotten to this world, my once consistent dreams changed to being sporadic, and INconsistent. This new one had me baffled. Apparently the Monkey King and the Jade...er, ME...were intimate. I shivered at the thought of the dream. It's not that I was disgusted by it, just a little weirded out.

I thought about talking to Lu about my dreams, but I didn't want Jason to overhear the conversation, and I don't think I'd be very comfortable discussing such personal details.

"You think you'll teach me the No Shadow Kick? Oh, and the Buddha Palm technique?" Came Jason's voice, tearing me from my thoughts. "There's a guy in Virtual Fighter Two who does the Buddha Palm technique," he continued as Lu offered him a cup and began pouring tea into it. Ugh. I rolled my eyes and dipped my head in shame. Like Lu is going to know what Virtual Fighter Two is, but that's my brother for you. He speaks before he thinks. "And he does the, uh, Iron Elbow. And he does the One Finger Death Touch. Cups full. Stop! It's full!"

I had to fight to suppress a giggle. Lu was purposely allowing the tea to over flow Jason's cup for a reason, and I knew why.

"Exactly," Lu said, "How can you fill your cup, if already full? How can you learn Kung Fu, if already know so much? No Shadow Kick. Buddha Palm. Empty your cup."

Jason did just that. He emptied his cup; by dumping it. I shook my head. "No, Jason," I mumbled, "Your supposed to drink it not dump it."

"Hopeless! It is hopeless." Lu said taking the cup from Jason, shaking his head and going about making more tea. Jason, who looked a little hurt, walked off to join Sparrow, who was playing her mandolin near by.

Once he was out of ear shot, I moved closer to Lu. "You know, Lu, even teaching needs patience, just as learning does. I know my brother can be a bit of a knot head sometimes, but you couldn't ask for a more genuine student." I said.

Lu looked up from his tea making to respond. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. "Knot head?" He said finally.

I laughed. "Yes, a knot head. I have my very own vocabulary. It'll surprise you the strange things that'll come out of my mouth. Anyway, you should know that he means well."

Lu sighed and shook his head again. "I don't know. He just doesn't seem to grasp the concept of Kung Fu."

"Things take time, Lu. You of all people should know that. It just takes a little longer for some. But I do know one thing, Jason needs to be eased into this. In our world he was constantly bullied and pushed around. He would be more receptive if you weren't so harsh. Just saying." I said.

Lu studied me for a moment, then said with a smile, "You have wisdom beyond your years, Princess. I will try again, but for now, you must rest. Sleep young one, I will watch over you."

I smiled, gave him a playfull punch in the arm, and did as he told me.

**~MK~AT~**

I awoke the next morning to a clear sky, and a bright sun that warmed my skin as I stretched. I was happy. For once I had a decent night's sleep without dreaming. I felt rejuvenated and ready for the day to begin. There was just one problem...Lu and Sparrow were nowhere to be found. Perhaps they went for more fire wood?

I stood up and proceeded to pack my sleep mat and other little things, while trying to rouse my little brother. A snap of twigs off in the distance startled the bejesus out of me, and the air around me suddenly got still. Someone, or something was out there.

"Lu? Sparrow?" I called out, thinking it was them, but the feeling I was getting suggested otherwise. I sensed danger, a looming threat. "Jason! Get up! Now! We are being watched!"

I kicked my brother's legs, a little harder than necessary, and with a jolt he bolted up. I picked up my staff and handed Jason the Monkey King's staff.

"Where's Lu, and Sparrow?" He asked.

"I don't know. But keep the staff close. There's someone out there, I just don't know who, and I have a REALLY bad feeling something is going to happen." I replied, and just as I said the words Jason's eyes got wide, and he pointed behind me.

"Look!" He exclaimed.

I looked, and quite some distance away was a man all dressed in white from head to toe. The only part exposed was his eyes. He sat upon a white horse as well, and that's all he did was sit there, watching my brother and I.  
It was when I told Jason to run that he moved, but who can outrun a horse?

It took no time and he was on us, arm outstretched, reaching for the Monkey King's staff. His hand closed around it, and with a yank he pulled it free from Jason's grip. No, damn it! Jason fell, but quickly got up and continued running. This time the white-clad stranger put his sights on me, and darted forward.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not getting Hitokiri!" I yelled, but his gaining on me filled me with doubt. Fortunately, I was a quick thinker. I spotted a huge bamboo tree just ahead of me, with a quick burst of speed I ran towards it, and up I went, up along the trunk of the tree. I back flipped off it and over the stranger and his horse.

"Jason! Ariya!" I heard Lu's voice call in the distance. Oh, thank goodness. The white stranger turned his head in the direction of the voice then back at me. His stare was intense, and it took all my will power to not tremble from fear. After a few moments, he took off. Lu and Sparrow caught up with us, both of them starring at the stranger as he rode off. "What happened?" Lu asked.

"He took it," Jason said, "He took the staff."

"And he _tried_ to take mine." I added.

"The Jade Warlord has sent a bounty hunter." Sparrow said.

"We are doomed." Said Lu.

"Actually, we're not," I said, and everyone looked at me. I had suddenly become aware of something, "He wasn't trying to kill us, but take the staff's, and his clothing wasn't fitting for a bounty hunter. To be honest, I think he's a Monk. Lu, is there a temple around here?" I said.

"Im not sure, but there is only one way to find out. We follow him." Lu replied, "Then we get our answers."


End file.
